


Warmth

by Pandora151



Series: Sunrise [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bonding, Flu, Fluff, Gen, Grand Master & Grand Padawan Bonding, Lineage, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24870547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora151/pseuds/Pandora151
Summary: After Anakin leaves on a mission, Ahsoka is left alone.  Obi-Wan decides to check on his Grandpadawan, to make sure she is doing alright by herself.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano
Series: Sunrise [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809046
Comments: 32
Kudos: 285





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> So I was having Obi-Wan and Ahsoka feelings (what else is new), and I decided to dust off this old Whumpmas 2018 prompt and get it posted.
> 
> This is a lot lighter than the stuff I've been posting recently, so enjoy!

Ahsoka woke up, and immediately wished she hadn’t.

When she fell asleep last night, she felt slightly under the weather. She had a bit of a stuffy nose and had also been sneezing a bit, but she didn’t think much of it. Skyguy probably would have noticed, but he had left for a mission earlier that day, while Ahsoka had to stay behind at the Temple to catch up on her classes.

That left her alone in the quarters that she shared with Anakin—alone, and _sick_.

Now, Ahsoka woke up feeling completely miserable. She felt cold and achy, and her head pounded incessantly. Whenever she swallowed, her throat would give a painful protest.

Ahsoka groaned, flopping herself over onto her stomach in hopes of just willing the pain and exhaustion away. She allowed herself to drift, to forget about the horrible discomfort for at least a few moments.

She didn’t know how long she lay there until she heard the buzzer ring.

Ahsoka groaned. It was too _early_ for anyone to stop by the apartment, and Skyguy wasn’t even here, anyways.

Maybe if she just ignored it, whoever it was that was ringing the buzzer would think that no one was here, and they would just leave her alone.

A minute passed, then the buzzer rang again, almost insistently. Moments later, Ahsoka heard the front door slide open.

“Ahsoka?” The familiar, accented voice echoed easily through the apartment.

What was Master Kenobi doing here? Ahsoka carefully sat up, and her vision swam.

“Oh, dear.” She distantly heard her grandmaster’s footsteps as he walked into the room.

Ahsoka sneezed loudly in response. “Sorry,” she said, wincing slightly at how hoarse her voice sounded.

“Don’t apologize, Padawan,” Obi-Wan replied. She felt a cool hand press onto her forehead. She didn’t notice when he sat down on the bed, but she suddenly was glad that he was here, since Anakin wouldn’t be here.

Obi-Wan’s presence in the Force was nice and cold, too, almost soothing against her frayed presence. She sighed in relief. “You’re so cool, Master,” she sighed, letting her eyes slide shut. She probably wouldn’t have gotten away with saying something like that if she wasn’t sick, but now she didn’t really care about proper formalities.

It seemed that Obi-Wan didn’t really care about it either; she heard him laugh before his hand moved away from her forehead.

“I know your normal body temperature is a bit warmer than humans, but it does seem like you’re running a fever, Ahsoka,” he said. “If it’s alright, I’ll go get some supplies from the Healers. How about you get some more sleep?”

Ahsoka nodded groggily. “Sleep sounds good,” she mumbled, rubbing at her throat. It _really_ hurt. She coughed a few times before she lay back down on her side and allowed her eyes to close.

“Sleep well, Padawan.” She felt the light Force suggestion lacing his words, and she allowed the suggestion to pull her into a relaxing slumber.

* * *

Obi-Wan sighed and stood up.

He had only meant to check in on Ahsoka and make sure she was doing alright by herself. It didn’t look like she was getting sick when he had stopped by yesterday, but it was possible that she was hiding her symptoms, or she hadn’t thought much of them at the time.

Regardless, he couldn’t possibly leave Anakin’s padawan alone like this.

He walked out of the bedroom into the living area and pulled out his commlink. He had a few meetings to attend for the rest of the day, but those could be rescheduled. The Council would understand, he was sure of it.

Once he cleared out his schedule for the day, Obi-Wan walked into the kitchen. Opening all of the cupboards and the cooling unit, he discovered a spoiled carton of bantha milk and a handful of ration bars.

“Oh, Anakin,” he sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face. “I definitely remember teaching you better than that.”

He’d have to talk to Anakin about keeping more food in his quarters—though, considering the fact that Anakin only ever ate meals in Obi-Wan’s quarters or in the refectory, it made sense that Anakin had no actual food in his kitchen.

Obi-Wan shook his head. This wouldn’t do.

It looked like he would have to stop by the refectory to pick up some ingredients after he stopped by the Halls.

Nodding to himself, he checked on Ahsoka’s Force presence and found her deeply asleep before leaving the apartment.

* * *

Ahsoka woke up to the smell of something _amazing_.

She couldn’t really describe what it was she was smelling, but despite her lack of appetite, she was curious. Carefully swinging her legs onto the floor, she took a deep breath and stood up, pleased to feel no dizziness.

Shivering slightly, Ahsoka wrapped the blanket she was using around her shoulders before walking out of the bedroom.

There was a hearty aroma coming from the kitchen. When she finally entered, stomach grumbling slightly, her eyes widened.

Obi-Wan stood at the stove, stirring a large pot of what appeared to be soup.

“Master?” she asked, though her voice sounded stuffy and congested.

Obi-Wan turned slightly and smiled. “It looks like you’re awake,” he said in greeting. “Did you sleep well?”

Ahsoka nodded, moving slightly closer. “What is that?” she asked, gesturing towards the pot.

Inside, she could see a thick broth with vegetables and protein, along with what looked like some spices. She couldn’t recognize the spices on sight, but she could definitely smell them through her stuffed nose.

“Soup,” he replied simply. “It should be done in just a minute. Why don’t you set the table?”

Ahsoka wanted to press, but instead she nodded and grabbed some bowls and spoons from the cupboards. By the time she finished setting the table, Obi-Wan brought the pot over to the table and poured its contents into both bowls.

They ate mostly in silence, interrupted occasionally by Ahsoka’s coughing. Despite that, she was amazed. The soup was definitely the best meal she’d had in a long time, considering she’d been living off of ration bars for months now. 

Ahsoka moaned in appreciation as she brought another spoonful to her mouth.

“I’m glad you like it,” Obi-Wan said lightly, putting his own spoon down. “My Master used to make this for me whenever I was sick, and I tried to do the same for Anakin, but the first few attempts did not go as well as I’d hoped.”

Ahsoka smiled. “Well, I think it’s really good, Master. I didn’t know you could cook,” she replied.

Obi-Wan chuckled. “This is about the only thing I can make,” he admitted, smiling wryly.

Ahsoka finished eating her soup and sighed in satisfaction, leaning back in her chair.

“I brought over some supplies from the Halls,” Obi-Wan said, standing up and gathering the bowls and spoons. Normally, the Padawan was supposed to clear the table after meals, but Obi-Wan didn’t seem to care for that tradition at the moment.

“Thank you,” Ahsoka said. Then she looked at the chrono, only just realizing that they’d just eaten lunch, not breakfast. “Didn’t you say that you had meetings today?”

Obi-Wan shrugged a shoulder as he placed the dishes in the washing unit. 

“Anakin wouldn’t be happy if you were sick, and no one was taking care of you. I needed a break, too,” he explained. He pulled the clean dishes out of the washer and put them back in the cupboard.

Ahsoka understood that—Obi-Wan had always been awfully busy with meetings, briefings, or other commitments, and a part of her had always wondered if her Grandmaster ever had a moment to stop and breathe.

“Oh,” she said, feeling warmth gathering in her chest. “Well, thanks.”

Obi-Wan smiled softly in response.

Eventually, Ahsoka stood up and carefully made her way back to the living area. She settled herself on the couch and snuggled under her blanket.

Moments later, Obi-Wan walked out of the kitchen and sat down in a nearby armchair. He reached for the remote and turned on the holo, flipping through channels until he found a comedy that he thought they would both enjoy.

He was right; the holofilm was hilarious. After bringing the nearby box of tissues to the side table next to the couch, she found herself completely engrossed.

About half an hour after they started watching, Ahsoka glanced at Obi-Wan, who had fallen asleep in the armchair, his chin tucked into his chest. She could hear him making soft snuffling sounds in his sleep, and the lines on his face had smoothed out, making him look a lot younger.

Ahsoka smiled at the sight—she couldn’t wait to tell Anakin about this.

By the time another half hour passed, Ahsoka was asleep too, feeling warmer and happier than she had in months.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
